Sound of Inevitability
by Shining Zephyr
Summary: Horatio finds out it's time to believe in the supernatural when Albert Wesker infiltrates the lab to turn a certain lieutenant into something more than a human being...


…**wow. I've been writing on this site for over two years, and look at me. Nearly 100+ tales. I'm scared, and yet I'm elated. How the hell does that work out? **

**Well, it's been a while since I've done a nice crossover, to be perfectly honest. I am not really sure if I want to continue this thing or not. I've already got a crossover going on in another fandom that I'm planning, so don't hold any hopes for this unless you want it.**

**I don't own CSI: Miami or Resident Evil, a horror-survival game for a lot of platforms.

* * *

**

Sound of Inevitability

Nighttime had fallen in Miami, but he wasn't ready to go home quite yet. It was much past his time on the grave shift, but he didn't frankly care at all. The fact that he had been warned of the T-virus possibly infecting the waters of Miami was enough to make him not move from the lab for days on end. After all, he had everything one would ever need in his or her life in the time that he might have needed to take down zombies- lest they ever did attack, anyways. He believed in the science of the whole thing, not the supernatural.

"Hmph. You won't be able to stop the inevitable, you know."

He didn't reply, his eyes glaring down at the tiles on the floor. Teeth were grinding, fists clenching at his sides. He knew that voice in an instant. Now, he had never personally met the man behind him, but he had heard enough about him to recognize that he was one of the most evil men on the face of the planet. He knew his track record, and he was actually inwardly stunned he would show his face around a crime lab. His voice came out tight, restricted. "Says you."

The blond turned around and stared at the wall, smiling to himself and at the seeming stupidity of the lieutenant in the room. His sunglasses were perched on his nose, despite the minimal light in the lab. His voice leaked with smug sarcasm as he crossed his arms with mild amusement. "Usually what I say is correct, Caine. And right now, I can tell you that all of Miami is in for one hell of a treat over the next couple of days." In this, he allowed a small snort. "Face it- you're all screwed, in a sense. Then I'm going to save you all from certain doom."

"Save us?" the red head growled back, turning around with a deadly look etching into his features. "You only wish you could, don't you, Wesker?"

Albert Wesker allowed the little snicker to grow into a full-bore sadistic laugh. "Wish? Are you kidding me? It's going to happen! You realize I only put in the T-virus a few days ago, right? I'm suspecting all of Miami has had at least a little bit of it now. Things are about to get a little bit interesting when the people realize they can't even control their own actions anymore!" Wesker turned to the lieutenant, finally slipping off his sunglasses. His pupils were that like a cat's eyes- but they held the color of blood. "You don't have a place in my new world, unfortunately. I guess that means I will have to eliminate you, Lieutenant."

Horatio Caine's gun was out faster than any normal human could actually react. Wesker, though, was no ordinary human. "And I suspect you know what belongs and what _doesn't?"_

"Do you?" he fired back smoothly.

At this comment, Horatio shot at the older man near the thigh. It missed- Wesker was on top of him in moments, shoving an elbow into his gut and grabbing him by the neck. The human had no idea what had just happened- only the knowing thought that there was a pain surge through his whole body. A fist connected upwards, giving him no clear thought as to what the hell had just happened. The hand that grabbed his neck shoved him into a wall, clutching the windpipe with enough force to cause him problems in breathing. Wesker gave a hint of a smirk. "I didn't think so, Horatio. You see, you wouldn't know because you're not like me- a human with capabilities beyond his years."

The red head grabbed the wrists of the one holding him up, his eyes flaring. A foot nearly met the side of his head, but he swiftly moved aside. In this, he dropped the lieutenant and ended up closer to the DNA Lab, staring at Horatio amusedly. The lieutenant snarled and fired, missing and shattering the glass behind him. Wesker's laugh reverberated the halls as he fired once more, missing and hitting another pane of glass behind him. This wasn't going to work. '_How the hell am I supposed to get this guy if I can't even shoot him, much less catch him?'_ Horatio thought desperately as he swiftly ducked from a roundhouse the superhuman tossed at him.

His mind flashed back to what he saw in the files about the criminal: "_Wesker has violated the law with six counts of 1st degree murder, multiple counts of 2nd degree murder, attempted murder, manslaughter, involuntary manslaughter, approximately 150,000 counts of corporate manslaughter, violation of international law under the Biological Weapons Prohibition Pact, conspiracy to commit genocide, bribery, blackmail and various firearms offenses. It is ambiguous as to whether the virus is responsible for at least some of Wesker's sociopathic behavior or if he was naturally a sociopath."_

If this was the case, then no wonder the guy had issues and wanted to take Miami by the force of supposed zombies. Horatio narrowed his eyes as Wesker moved in for another blow into the stomach- one that connected and ended moving up and into his jaw again. The lieutenant could do nothing but fire at him, growling and landing on his feet once more. "You can't keep running, Wesker," he spoke calmly, jumping away from what could have been fatal blow to the skull. "Sooner or later, someone's going to catch up to you."

"Which is the exact reason why I want to unleash the virus before that day comes," the superhuman laughed. "There won't be much of a point in running once the city drinks to its power- literally. Why do think it was dumped into the main water supply, lieutenant?"

There seemed to be a teasing in his gaze as Horatio's face dawned with horrified realization.

"Bingo."

"_You son of a bitch!"_ Horatio snarled, running towards the criminal and colliding with him into the DNA lab. "What have you done to the city?!"

Wesker grinned. "I've turned it into the perfect haven for the most unclean of individuals and zombies alike." He had no intention of getting the crime lab leader off him. "You should have finally realized the symptoms, Horatio. But I guess it's a little late for that!" His hand grabbed the arm of Horatio, and the lieutenant was forced to stare into his gaze. "You're the last of the human race here. There's no one to turn to, no human haven for miles! You're as good as dead… so why don't you join us in immortality?"

Horatio pushed down on his foe's free wrist, gritting his teeth. "Someone's got to stay sane and make it out as the last survivor, Wesker. And that person is going to be _me."_ His lips curled into some sort of triumphant grin. "I'm going to find this cure, and I am going to end up saving everyone in this city."

"What makes you think that?"

The lieutenant continued smiling. "Because it's what everyone expects, Wesker."

Outside, there was a growing moan of nighttime creatures. Screams from survivors who hadn't decided to ever drink the city water were being torn apart limb from limb, burning in Hell's fire of destruction. Wesker smirked, kicking the lieutenant off him and watching his body land on the floor near the glass. There was a loud noise from outside the floor the lab was located on. Horatio looked over towards the elevators and stairways, his eyes widening. The other man laughed, already on his feet and watching the doors busted right off their hinges. "They expect you to save _these_ fools?!"

Walking right towards the men in the lab, around twenty zombies had ascended the stairs. Half of them held weapons that anyone could get their hands on now- from guns to knives and everything but the kitchen sink. Horatio's voice caught in his throat. "O-oh my g…"

He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Now, unfortunately, I can't control them, but their lust for hunger and uncontrollable psychotic rage could control you within seconds," Wesker explained casually. "If you don't want to end up dead, I suggest you join them- it's the only way out."

Horatio snapped a deadly glare in the enemy's direction. "You're no different than them. All you had to do was infect yourself with some sort of crap, get murdered by some beast, and come back to life after fifteen minutes of death."

Wesker growled. "They destroyed for me- _all of them did!"_

"That's your fault. I'm not taking that chance!"

With this, Horatio stood up and stared at the zombies now advancing on them. The one leading them looked eerily similar to… he blinked, taking a step back. Blonde hair, holding a gun right out in front of her- oh, god.

"Calleigh?"

The monster roared and fired a shot. The lieutenant jumped out of the way and shook his head. "It can't be." He turned to Wesker, eyes blazing. "What have you done, you _bastard?!"_

"Nothing she didn't want," the immortal being replied icily. "It's not my fault she had free will before now."

Horatio gritted his teeth. He could either fall before a hoard of disgusting creatures that wanted him as their next meal- or he could try and jump out a window and survive the fall towards the Earth and live to help Miami another day when he could find the cure. Wesker crossed his arms and grinned. "You can choose what death you want, Horatio. But as I said before- you won't be able to stop the inevitable."

The lieutenant shook his head and made a dive out the window, a feeling of dread and pain gnawing inside his body. He was going to die, wasn't he? Either way, something was going to go down, and he was going to be digging his own grave in due time. After all, surviving a fall of this height was a miracle in and of itself. _If_ he did survive this height, he'd have to run out of the city. Who would know when he would come back? Who knows if he'd even _survive_ this?

For the first time in his life, he felt hopeless.

"Hang on, lieutenant!"

That voice- Horatio's eyes widened as he saw a pair of arms stretch out and catch him from certain death. He grunted, as did his companion from the back pain he had just endured. On one knee, the hands let go of the red head and allowed him to land in moist grass. Horatio moaned a little, shaking his head and turning to his savior. His face broke out into a weary smile. "You sure have a way with getting to places in the nick of time, Chris," he teased tiredly.

Chris Redfield grinned and shrugged. "Well, judging by the fact I heard glass shattering and saw a body falling out of the crime lab, I figured it was someone important who had either jumped or fell out of the window." He stood up finally and gave Horatio a head to toe look over to make sure he was okay. "What happened?"

"Wesker," Horatio muttered, shuddering. "He was in the lab."

"_Shit,"_ the former police officer swore, turning away and glancing back up at the lab. "You're kidding."

The lieutenant shook his head. "I wish…"

Chris clenched his fists and stared back up at the lab. "Damn it. I- I should have been up there with you, but I was busy trying to escape from the other zombies coming this way. Wesker's going to get away again, and it's…"

Horatio grabbed his ally's wrist, his eyes burning brightly. Chris blinked at the gesture, the sound of forcefulness in his tone. "It's as much my fault as it is yours, Chris. Stop blaming yourself, all right? We're going to catch him- and we're going to make him pay. Big time."

"Promise?"

Horatio saw a group of the undead walking in their direction, looking viciously hungry as ever. He nodded. "I never break my promises," he told him sincerely, letting go of his wrist. "Now come on- we have a murderer to catch."

"An undead, superhuman one," Chris quipped as the duo began to run in the opposite direction of the ghouls- in the opposite direction of what appeared to be the lowest of life itself.

In the opposite direction of what really seemed to be the inevitable- death.

* * *

**I really don't know what happened. I wanted to make it small, and then… it exploded on me. I usually only do these long-shots in certain fandoms, but I guess there is a first time for everything, right? ANYWAYS, I don't really want to expand this right now. I have enough on my plate as it is. If you want to see more of this, you can tell me, but it might be a really long while before this is updated or something like that.**

**YES, **_**Resident Evil**_** is about zombies. And it's been a long time since I've done something fun and enjoyable of this nature in the fandom. Behold- my crazy plot bunnies that attack me. Hope you enjoyed this… thing. Reviews are luffed. Thanks for reading, guys.**


End file.
